Dragon ball XD
by andy55
Summary: After the events of the Black Star Dragon Balls, starting from scratch, Goku Jr. is devoloping his skills, slowly along the way he meets a boy named Vegeta J.r The Grandson of Vegeta they soon learn things are not as they would seem with new threats heading there way
1. Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr Meet at last

One day in the mountains, the superpowered boy known as Goku .Jr rolled down a hill on a log with a saw in one hand. He had spiky black hair shooting out in all directions like his great grandfather Goku. He wore a red karate uniform. Goku .Jr soon arrived by his small house and did a simple warm up: He tossed the log into the air and

shattered it to a stack of firewood with one well-placed punch. Goku .Jr was getting hungry.

Elsewhere, a Blue Truck drove down the mountain road. The truck pulled over, and a young male teenager emerged. he had a blue shirt on and white boots and cloves.

Back at Goku .Jr 's house, the boy prayed to a ball with four stars in it that he had inherited from his great grandfather Goku and that he had believed held his Grandfather' soul. As he walked outside, Goku .Jr then set off down the river trail and stopped at a tree and munched on an apple. He then dropped an apple, which disturbed a sabertooth tiger. The tiger chased Goku .Jr off the edge of a cliff. The fell to his doom, but Goku had grabbed onto a branch and giggled until the branch shattered.

Goku .Jr decided to go fishing - with his tail? He took off his clothes and stuck his tail into the river as bait. A giant fish thought he was a monkey and attacked - just before Goku .Jr kicked the fish, killing it instantly.

Goku .Jr walked down the road fully dressed and towing the giant fish. Suddenly, he got hit by the red car. The Boy yelled at Goku, who simply lifted the car over his head and chucked it.

Goku .Jr invited Vegeta J.r to his house even tho he didn't want to go and the boy,followed him.

As they walked down the road Goku .Jr introduced himself. Then, the boy introduced herself as Vegeta J.r the great grandson of Vegeta Goku laughed at Vegeta's name.

They arrived at Goku .Jr 's house. Goku .Jr spoke to his ball again. Vegeta J.r then saw the ball and swiped it. Goku .Jr ordered Vegeta J.r to give it back. but Vegeta Refused

"Look Goku J.r This is a Dragon Ball and they can grant wishes i came here to wish my grand father back so he can train me personally" said Vegeta J.r

"Well you can't have it because my grandfather Goku is the one who needs to come back said Goku J.r

Vegeta Jr starts to frustrated and tries to snatch the Dragon ball From Goku jr

but Vegeta Jr gets kicked in the stomach by Goku Jr

"Thats for trying to steal my Dragon Ball" Said Goku Jr

"Goku Jr i need that dragon ball so give it now or you will pay dearly for attacking me" said Vegeta Jr

Suddenly a Light Begins to shine from the sky what could it be? Find out next time on Dragon Ball XD

To Be Continued...


	2. The Eternal Dragon Returns

"Last time on Dragon Ball XD, A Little Boy Named Vegeta Jr came to the house demanding a dragon ball to bring his grandfather back but ironically so did Goku Jr who had the same wish

but then a light appeared between them what could it be find out now on Dragon Ball XD" said Narrator

Suddenly the Light Disappears in a blink of an eye and the two half breed Saiyans are amazed to see Goku Sr and Vegeta Sr the Full blooded saiyans smile at the boys known as Goku .Jr and Vegeta Jr.

"Goku Jr you can wish us back but i must warn you if i come back villains from my past will try to find me i will train you to become a great warrior" Said Goku

Elsewhere Vegeta Jr flies towards the three Saiyans and lands down

"Kakarot you are only telling them half the story typical weak minded fool why not tell them your scared of the villains who will threaten the earth like a true warrior you rise to meet it" Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta we shouldn't get dragged into this you know that we cannot risk been put on earth don't you remember what happen along time ago with Baby and Majin Buu well ?" Asked Goku

"Kakarot you know full well we defeated them both if it wasn't for me Majin buu would still be alive now, Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr make your wish so that we return to the living world" said Vegeta. "

Yes but you see we don't have all the dragon balls so its impossible to do it" said Goku Jr.

"Boys i am still apart of shenron and Goku Jr the Dragon Ball you have is still made of stone until i release the dragon balls you cannot do anything but i can let you have two wishes since i am apart of the dragon just this once then the dragon balls will be back on earth"answered Goku.

"Right" Said Vegeta Jr

"Shenron i want you to do something for me" whispers Goku to Shenron

The Sky suddenly goes Dark and clouds disappear as the eternal Dragon is released from Goku's body.

"I will grant you two wishes what will they be?" asked Shenron

"Vegeta Jr you ready?" asked Goku Jr

"Yes hurry up and make the wish" answered Vegeta Jr

Goku Jr looked up at the dragon ready to make his wish

"Shenron my first wish is to bring back Goku and Vegeta" Said Goku Jr"

As you wish the two called Vegeta and Goku will now be brought to earth" answered Shenron

Shenron's eyes start to glow red as the halos from Goku and Vegeta's head disappear.

Goku and Vegeta stare and smile at the two boys Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr.

"Finally you're here Vegeta" Said Vegeta Jr

"Hmph" said Vegeta as he walks away.

Suddenly Vegeta stops and turns around looking at Goku. "Kakarot do you sense that it's him" Said Vegeta

"Frieza but how we killed him along time ago and his Brother cooler is here too Vegeta i have a bad feeling about this" Said Goku

"But who is Frieza?" asked Vegeta Jr "

an Evil Tyrant that Kakarot and myself fought along time ago you better stay back let us two handle this" answered Vegeta.

"Oh no Frieza has Returned and now his brother cooler is with him watch out Goku and Vegeta trouble is coming next time on Dragon ball XD" Said Narrator

To Be Continued...


	3. The Return Of Frieza

Last Time on Dragon Ball XD Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr Talked to the ghosts of Goku and Vegeta and as a final act Goku gave them 2 wishes before the dragon would be back on earth Shenron Revived Both Goku and Vegeta to earth but soon they learned that a new power was coming find out who it is now on Dragon Ball XD

Goku and Vegeta sensed that Cooler and Frieza are back

"Vegeta we need to bring Piccolo and Gohan back to earth" said Goku

...

The two Saiyans Looked at the two hybrid Saiyans Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr and nodded "Guys we need you to ask the dragon to bring Piccolo and Gohan back to earth" said Goku Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr smiled and nodded ...

"Right let's do this said Vegeta Jr

"Shenron could you Piccolo and Gohan back to earth" asked Vegeta Jr ...

The Dragon thinks about their wish looking for the two Z fighters.

The one called Gohan will be brought to earth now replied Shenron With a flash of light Gohan appears next to the dragon ...

"Huh dad and vegeta what's going on?" asked Gohan

"Son we got huge problems Frieza and Cooler are on their way now" said Goku …. ….

"What but how you killed him remember" said Gohan

...

"Gohan somehow he has been brought back" replied Goku

...

Goku and Gohan look at the dragon and nod as they are ready for a fight with frieza and cooler.

"The one Called Piccolo is in Hell right now he will be brought to earth now" Said Shenron Shenron's eyes glow red as he wishes Piccolo back to life

...

Piccolo appears behind them as the Eternal Dragon Leaves and the dragon balls are scattered across the earth

"Well I Guess this is it for a while no dragon balls for a year" said Goku

Wait what" Replied Vegeta Jr Does that mean my four star ball is gone?" asked Goku Jr

...

"I'm afraid so but we got bigger problems Cooler and Frieza are here" "Wait Cooler I remember him in a dream his suppose to be dead tho" Said Goku Jr

"Father i thought Vegeta Couldn't be revived because we died old and the dragon balls can't revive people more than once?" Asked Gohan

"Son That is True but since they were put in with me i made some changes and shenron agreed to let him come back to life just this one time" Replied Goku

"Enough of your bickering Frieza's ship is here,look no one attack unless one of his men attack's us first wait a minute The Ginyu Force is Here Great that's just what we need" Said Vegeta

Frieza's ship lands on the moutain top as Frieza's rooftop opens up and he appears on the top of the ship

...

"Oh my its been a long time Vegeta and now you will both pay for defeating me on planet namek you will soon learn the wrath of frieza" Said Frieza

Cooler ship lands next to Frieza's as he too comes out of his ship

"You two Saiyan's may have destroyed me before along with the big gete star but now i have been restored since Vegeta was revived" Said Cooler

"What!" said Vegeta Angrily

...

"Great more bad news but how could that happen?" asked Goku

"It's quite easy my friend Vegeta started off evil and was sent to hell for a short while and with the magic of babadi the curse was lifted to open the gates of hell making us return to the living world but now that they have closed since you pathetic fools revived him no one goes in or out of hell or the otherworld" replied Frieza

Vegeta gets angry and turns Super Saiyan along with Goku and Gohan

"You two boys don't get sucked up in the fight stay back there with Piccolo we will take care of these two" Said Gohan

...

Frieza flies at Gohan and directly kicks him in the gut before dropping him to the ground with another kick to the head

Cooler Fires Finger beams at both goku and Vegeta and Flies at them begining a huge battle

"Not only have he increased his speed but his power too" Said Goku

"Oh Shut up this isn't over Cooler" Yelled Vegeta

...

Vegeta put out his Hand and yells Big Bang attack and blasts cooler but Cooler goes right through it and punches Vegeta in the face and then kicks him in the gut.

"Vegeta, why you Cooler!" yelled Goku

Goku and Cooler Starts Punching and Kicking each other

"No Worthless Super Saiyan beats me" Said Cooler

"If i beat you before ill do it again Cooler

...

Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are ready to fly off before Piccolo stops them

"Move away Piccolo we have to save them" Said Vegeta Jr

"I can't let you do that you will get Killed" replied Piccolo

"It's worth the risk" Said Vegeta Jr

"Think about it if you maintain this course of action you will die" Yelled Piccolo

...

"I bet you would do the same for Goku when you fought the androids" Said Goku Jr

Piccolo stops in anger and out of nowhere Goku Jr Flies off and Vegeta Jr tries to but Piccolo stops him

"Goku Jr Come back" Yelled Piccolo

...

"Goku Jr Has Ignored Piccolo's Instructions Now Goku Jr flies off to aid his Friends Against Frieza and Cooler can he make it in time find out next time on Dragon Ball XD" Said Narrator

To Be Continued...


	4. Android 17 Returns

Last Time on Dragon Ball XD Goku and Vegeta are Back Along With Piccoo and Gohan But when they are told by Frieza that they could return by Babadi's magic they are forced to fight their old enemies and finally Goku Jr has now snapped and is on his way to the battlefield find out what happens now on Dragon Ball XD

...

Damn it if he gets killed now is all over Said Piccolo

Cooler is about to Use his Death Beam on Goku but he gets kicked in the face by Goku Jr

Cooler does a back flip and stands his ground as does Goku Jr "Another Saiyan?" Asked Cooler

...

"There is no way i am letting some metal freak destroy my Great grandfather" Said Goku Jr

"Hmph well we will see about that won't we" said Cooler

Suddenly two allies come to aid Gohan and his friends, Android 18 and Goten. "Wait Goten you were dead how is it your alive no one wished you back?" asked Gohan ...

"Gohan the namekian balls made me come back to life thanks to Android 18 and Kibito kai for helping me out" Replied Goten

"Who's the kid" Asked android 18 "

Goku Jr the Great Grandson of Dad" replied Gohan

...

Suddenly the Ginyu force moves in and attacks Gohan and Goten leaving 18 and Goku Jr left to defend Goku and Vegeta.

"Goten watch out for ginyu's body change technique it can swap your bodies and lend you helpless" said Android 18

"Right" Replied Goten

...

"Frieza you never learn do you i will stop at nothing to destroy you" Yelled Goku Jr

Goku Jr powers up and turns into Super Saiyan 2

"What Goku Jr is Already an ascended Saiyan Impossible"Said Vegeta

Vegeta and Goku are in Shock as is Gohan.

... "What this Kid is stronger than a Super Saiyan Darn you" Yelled Ginyu

Ginyu attacks Goku Jr with a fury of punches and then he smiles "Its time to change bodies Change Now!" Yelled Ginyu

"Goku Jr look out his going to change bodies with you!" Yelled Goku

...

Suddenly Goku Jr goes straight through the blast and smashes ginyu in the gut and gets ready for his final attack

"It's time for your terror to end Ginyu!" Yelled Goku Jr

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Yells Goku Jr

Goku Jr Blasts Ginyu with his Kamehameha Wave blowing him up and instantly kills him

...

"What no way i'm getting out of here" Said Jeice

The Ginyu Force tries to Leave but Vegeta blowes the whole Ginyu force with his Big Bang Attack

"Vegeta why do you keep doing it" Yelled Goku

"Kakarot i do as i please don't lecture me with your nonsense" Replied Vegeta

...

"Dad watch out for Frieza's Tail Remember on Namek" said Gohan

"I remember son thank you Frieza this is far from finished" Said Goku

Goku transforms to Super Saiyan 2 and Attacks Frieza with Punches as the two fly off and start attacking in a huge battle

...

"Stupid Saiyan i will not be defeated by a monkey" said Frieza

Frieza uses his finger death beams on Goku's arms then flies up in the air and starts creating energy for the death ball and throws it at Goku

"Man the Death ball frieza you're going too far please no!" yelled Goku

Suddenly Goku is Pushed out of the way by a mysterious black shadow

..

"What the" Said Goku

Android 17 appears in front of Goku as he Lies on the Ground

Android 17 now stares face to face with frieza

"It's my Brother 17" said Android 18

..

"Out of nowhere Android 17 appears from the shadows and now stares face to face with the all mighty tyrant Frieza will he be able to stop Frieza

or will Frieza destroy the earth find out next time on Dragon Ball XD" Said Narrator


	5. Arrival of Trunks Jr Friezas Mighty Rage

Last Time on Dragon Ball XD Frieza and Goku Started in a huge battle but when things looked their darkest and Goku was at his Pits end a sudden Stranger appears Android 17 what could his intentions be find out what happens now on Dragon Ball XD

...

"I will take it from here" Said 17 Android 17 flies up and looks directly at Frieza

"You really think an android will make a difference?" Asked Frieza

Frieza Laughs with his devilish laughter but 17 soon punches him in the gut shocking Goku and 18.

...

"Don't you ever patronize me Frieza" said 17

"There is no way i am letting some white purple piece of trash take over the earth" Said 17

"Well you talk big but lets see if you can back it up you stupid machine trash" said Frieza

Frieza throws a Purple blast at Android 17 but he ducks and kicks Frieza in the face

"Unreal his improved" said Android 18

...

Enough of the chit chat take care of cooler and help Vegeta now" said 17

"Gohan let me handle Frieza" said 17

"Right"Replied Gohan

Gohan flies off to help Goku against Cooler and Yells Masenko ha sending a blast directly at Cooler leaving him crashing to the ground .

..

"Damn you little dirty Saiyan" Said Cooler

Cooler fires a death beam but before anything could hit him Piccolo moves Gohan out of the way ]=

...

"Stupid Namekian Trash Stop my attack will you" Said Cooler

Suddenly Cell appear and punches Vegeta in the gut

"You should have watched yourself Vegeta now you will die" said Cell

Cell puts his hand out to destroy Vegeta until 18 kicks him in the face making him crash down to the ground

...

"Curse you 18!" Yelled Cell

"This isn't over yet Cell you got me once and it will not happen again i assure you" Said 18

"Really well we will see about that 18" said Cell

...

Suddenly Vegeta Jr Yells Final Flash and and big flash of light blows Cooler out of the earth and into the sun killing him.

"No Metal Freak takes over the Saiyan Race" Said Vegeta Jr

"hmph" Said Vegeta

Vegeta smiles at Vegeta Jr and concentrates on getting up

"Boy you will now pay for killing Cooler" said Cell

Cell goes to fly off until 17 kicks Cell in the face "17 what do you suppose we do" asked 18

...

"Easy i learned something when i went to king kai's at snakeway they sent me up there because a guy named brolly was wrecking havoc up there and King kai told me that if two Androids join bodies we would be able to stop the terror from awakening 19's power made me stronger" replied 17

"Wait Android 19 actually fused with you? Asked 18

"Yes" Said 17 "

17 and 18 Cell and Frieza are on the attack watch out" Yelled Goku

...

"Kakarot ready?" asked Vegeta

"You bet" Replied Goku

"Goku and Vegeta this is the end" said Cell

"oh no Cell is going all out with the Kamehameha we got to stop him he'll destroy the earth

...

"What!" Yelled 17

17 looked at 18 and Goku and smiled

"Goku and 18 i am sorry but the only way to stop Cell is with me doing something right now goodbye 18" said 17

...

17 jumps right in front of the blast Goku and 18 are in shock

"17 No get out of the way!" Yelled Goku and 18

Cell uses his Kamehameha but 17 side steps it and the wave follows 17 leading to Cell Ultimately destroying them both.

...

Goku and 18 close their eyes in shock.

"Goodbye 17" said 18

"in Death he will know he didn't do it in vain" Said Goku

...

"Stupid cry babies you will die now" said Frieza

Frieza uses his finger death beams on Goku's arms then flies up in the air and starts creating energy for the death ball and throws it at Goku

"Man the Death ball frieza you're going too far please no!" yelled Goku

..

Just as Vegeta and Goku were at their wits end a young boy Yells finish Buster

"Wait what" Said Vegeta

Vegeta and Goku turn around and see the purple haired boy

"He looks like Trunks" Said Vegeta Jr

..

"Frieza i think you better leave this Planet before you die" Said Trunks Jr

"You will not hurt Goku or my Great Grandfather this planet doesn't belong to you Frieza" Said Trunks Jr

...

" Frieza i have heard of your reputation so i won't be heading off like a coward like you" Said Trunks Jr

"Why you little brat" Yelled Frieza

Frieza fires multiple death beams but it goes right through him

"What that's impossible it went right through him" Said Frieza

...

Trunks Jr disappears with his fast movement technique

"Wait where did he go?" asked Frieza

Frieza looks to his left and right in anger until Trunks Jr appears behind him

"Over here Frieza" said Trunks Jr

"Impossible no one is faster than me the mighty Frieza" yelled Frieza

...

Frieza Powers up as the earths Core shakes in horror

"You have pushed me too far now you will die i am going to max Power!" Yelled Frieza

...

"Trunks Jr has Pushed Frieza to his limits and now Frieza is turning to his last resort turning up the heat to his max power but can the Last hope lie with this young warrior find out next time on Dragon Ball XD" Said Narrator


	6. Gogeta Jr is Born

Last Time on Dragon Ball XD Trunks Jr Arrived and with his Awesome new powers has Pushed Frieza to the edge and now Frieza is turning to his last resort turning up the heat to his max power find out what happens now on Dragon Ball XD

...

"Trunks Jr watch out his going full power" said Goku Jr  
"Hmph we will see what he can finally do now" said Vegeta Jr

"You brats have taken this too far now learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe "said Frieza

Trunks Jr Tries to attack Frieza but starts Getting hurt.

"You Damn aged monkey you will die!" Yelled Frieza

Frieza is use his final Purple blast attack until Vegeta Jr uses his two fingers and blows it away.

...

"Frieza Trunks Jr is of no concern of you when you got the best challenge against a true warrior like me" said Vegeta Jr

"Much like your stupid Great Grandfather are we well now let's begin shall we.

...

Vegeta Jr and Frieza fly up in the air and head west to an island out of the way from people

"So Saiyan Kid you want to fight me you will hardly make a challenge against someone like me" said Frieza

Frieza throws a Purple blast at Vegeta Jr but he uses his foot and kicks it into space and kicks Frieza in the face

"Unreal Your Great Grandson seems stronger than most of us here" said Android 18

...

"You may have been a tyrant in your time purple freak but this is the time of Saiyan race" said Vegeta Jr

Goku Jr flies off to help Vegeta Jr against Frieza and he lands on a mountain below frieza.

"I don't remember asking for your help Goku Jr leave him to me" Said Vegeta Jr

"You know full well you can't do this on your own Vegeta Jr" replied Goku Jr

...

"Stupid kids thinking you can beat me" Said Frieza

"Frieza You may have beaten my Grandfather a long time ago but in this time and age you will not do the same against me" said Vegeta Jr

Frieza Gets Furious and Finally Reaches Maximum Power and grabs Vegeta Jr's head and Punches him in the face then elbows him to the ground leaving him smashing into the rubble of dirt making Goku Jr Furious with rage.

...

"Frieza you are dead!" Yelled Goku Jr

Goku Jr goes Super Saiyan and Flies at Frieza punching him in the gut then sends him crashing to the ground

"We Maybe kids but that doesn't mean we can't stop you from taking over earth" Said Goku Jr

Vegeta and Frieza get out of the rubble at the same time

I don't need your help Goku Jr stay out of my way

...

Vegeta Jr flies fast and attacks Frieza so Does Goku Jr

"Yes his about to defeat frieza watch and you will see what i mean" Said Vegeta

Vegeta smiles at Vegeta Jr and watches the fight

...

"Boys you are as stupid as Your Great Grandfather's Father King Vegeta and Bardock they two thought they could defeat me but i proved them wrong wiping out the entire planet with them." said Frieza

"Shut up Frieza i know what you did but one question remains will you survive our attack?" asked Vegeta Jr

"Don't get tp cocky cause it will be your downfall" replied Frieza

Frieza gives a small laugh and an evil grin before the three start fighting in the air

Frieza Kicks Vegeta Jr and Punches Goku Jr in the gut

Goku Jr looks at Vegeta jr making him look at Goku Jr

...

"Vegeta Jr we haven't got much time left we have to work together if we both attack together" said Goku Jr

"I work alone Goku Jr and no Half class saiyan tells me otherwise my great grandfather was the prince of all Saiyan so i will be the one to destroy Frieza." Replied Vegeta Jr

"You may be a Saiyan Warrior but what good is it against him he has threatened planets for years even had your great grandfather held in his ship do you really want that to happen to you" asked Goku Jr

"Wait What that does it there is no way in hell i am teaming with you Goku Jr got it Said Vegeta Jr

"Yes but wait i was told that my great grandfather fused with your great grandfather and became one against both Majin buu and Omega Shenron" replied Goku"

Vegeta looked at him and thought about it long and hard but frieza was on the verge of attacking them

"Goku Jr lets do the fusion technique its the only way i may not know alot about it but it's our only chance i wouldn't suggest it if we didn't need it so lets do it" said Vegeta Jr

...

"You bet" replied Goku Jr

"Wait what are they doing?" asked Goku

Goku Jr stared at Vegeta Jr as they prepared for the fusion raising their hands to the side 

"Wait they are using fusion they're not ready for it" said Vegeta and Goku

...

"Fusion" Said Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr

Frieza flew too close to them but it was too late

"Ha!" Said Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr

They had Finally fused but Frieza tried to get into the middle of the blast but he was blasted away.

"Alright let's go Frieza" Said Gogeta Jr

..

"Unbelievable with the odds stacked against them with Frieza's full power the boys have finally fused into one being can Gogeta Jr Defeat the Tyrant Frieza or is Planet earth doomed find out next time on Dragon Ball XD


	7. Who is Froze

Last Time on Dragon Ball the boys were overpowered by Frieza's new power so in a desperate move they have forced to Join bodies in the way of fusion can the combined bodies of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr be enough find out what happens now on Dragon Ball XD

...

"Alright then you think now you can beat me" said Frieza

Giving out his no good evil laugh making out his not impressed

He dropped his guard thought Gogeta Jr and he punched Frieza in the gut making him drop to the ground

"Looks like these new found powers worked out after all" Said Gogeta Jr

"why you dirty monkey Saiyan" Yelled Frieza

...

Frieza blasts Gogeta Jr but it doesn't faze him at all but it was too late Frieza had used the distraction to make a death ball

"You have done it now Saiyan now you will die with your planet" Said Frieza

Frieza Fires the Death Ball right at Gogeta Jr

"NO!" Yelled Goku

"Is that all you got then try this Super Flash Bang Attack!" Yelled Gogeta Jr

A Big Flash of Blue and green energy counters Frieza's blast sending him directly into the sun instantly killing him.

Gogeta goes down on one knee and wipes his forehead

"It's finally over" said Gogeta Jr

Vegeta and Goku walk over to Gogeta Jr as they smirk along with 18 and after half an hour had past they had split Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were back to themselves

...

"You really had a hard struggle with Frieza back in namek those years ago Grandpa Vegeta" said Vegeta Jr

"Yes Back then it wasn't easy Frieza had real strong men like Zarbon and Dodoria" said Vegeta

"Can i ask a question how come my Grandpa Goku could come back to life yet you open the gates to hell?" Asked Goku Jr

"It happened along time ago kid see Goku fought Omega Shenron originally the balls were cracked and never were to be used again but when Goku went with shenron the dragon balls were sent to his body till one day he could return them to earth" Replied Piccolo

...

"Piccolo your other half Kami was the guardian of the earth right?" asked Gohan

Piccolo nodded at Gohan but knew he could not just defuse like the boys can

"Vegeta was lucky to be brought back to life after all the bad things he did but owned up to it by sacrificing himself against buu remember King Yemma saw it fitting to do so" said Gohan

Goku Jr started to Understand how the whole thing went down with Vegeta sacrificing himself and Goku merging with the dragon balls.

"Grandpa Vegeta did you defeat the Ginyu force and dodoria you are the prince of all saiyans after all?" asked Vegeta Jr

Vegeta started to get angry but calmed down trying to keep his temper under control

"I Defeated that pink Dodo brain dodoria and Zarbon but Kakarot defeated the Ginyu force going through Ginyu was hard enough turning him into a frog and all" replied Vegeta

...

"So they were tough eh we could of taken them no sweat i bet" Said Vegeta Jr

Goku started to laugh so did Vegeta until they sensed someone coming

"Vegeta do you feel that energy its powerful whatever it is?" asked Goku

Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr picked the energy up along with piccolo as they looked at the sky while the energy was getting closer it seemed like dark energy

"18 have you learnt any new attack as of late you are immortal after all since Krillin told me that he couldn't keep it a secret?" asked Gohan

...

18 nodded and Gohan Smiled as they focused on a group of men who landed on the ground

"Who the blue hell are you guys?" asked Vegeta

"You must be Vegeta we heard a lot about you" said Moon

The three men smirked at Vegeta and Goku as they turned their scouters on and it started reading their power levels

"boys be careful these guys mean business" said Goku

"Relying on those scouters will be your downfall just like Nappa and that weakling Radditz did" said Vegeta

...

"Such low fighting power levels men at 4000 what weaklings and this one is 28,000 i can tell his not of this planet are you Kakarot?" asked Keta

"Hold on how do you know that name?" Asked Goku

"I will explain when you were Fighting on namek kakarot we got a reading that you reached to a power of unbelievable magnitude which caused frieza to die and just now your grandson destroys frieza it's natural that he would want to fight just like you a low class warrior" replied Celer

Goku knew something fishy was going on but Vegeta had heard enough of their talking

"What exactly are you here for" Asked Vegeta

...

"Nothing much Prince Vegeta but to destroy you and your entire race just as Frieza tried to do but failed that's why you saiyan's have to die you have become too strong for your own good" replied Keta

"No offence but that's not going to happen so go tell your boss to leave this planet or we will fight by force to make you leave" said Gohan

Keta laughed along with the rest of the squad but the z fighters didn't find it funny at all

.../.

"Enough of this petty talk i am true Saiyan warrior and i'm not going to let some garbage soldiers tell me what to do" Said Vegeta

Vegeta and the Z fighters started fighting moon,Saturn and Keta in the sky landing fists and punches Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were starting to get exhausted from the fight with Frieza.

"Vegeta Jr we can't keep this up much longer" said Goku Jr

...

Vegeta looked at him and tried to defend himself at the same time while kicking moon in the face and dropping him to the ground with a blast to the face

"We can't keep fusing it will drain our power you know that we have no senzu beans we are running out of options Goku Jr" Yelled Vegeta Jr

Goku Jr Got Blasted away by Keta making him lose his super saiyan form as he landed on the ground knocked out leaving Vegeta Jr alone with Keta

"Great Goku Jr is down it's up to me" Said Vegeta Jr

...

"Quick Gohan grab Goku Jr" Said Goku

Gohan quickly flew over to Goku Jr to check on him

Keta Punched Vegeta Jr in the gut making him cough out blood as he falls down to the ground losing his super saiyan status too

...

"Why those dirty low lifes" Said Vegeta

Vegeta starts getting angry and was about to fight until Android 18 flies up to the soldiers

Android 18 finally had enough and finally brought out here full power on the squad as all their scouters broke in half

...

"What the no way she's no regular human it's impossible" said Moon

The Squad was Shocked at the power level that broke their scouters

"Let me show you the new move i learnt from Master Keto its called the super kaos wave" said Android 18'

Goku and Vegeta were in shock with her new attack that she has she puts her hands together and blue and white aura is beginning to charge

...

"Wait what's this these fools they can hold back their power levels at anytime why didn't anyone tell us" Yelled Keta

The Soldiers are in shock as Android 18's energy ball rises higher and higher

"This is the end for you Keta.. Super Kaos ha!" Yelled 18

...

The big bright silver aura blasted Keta into the next dimension and in that instant the rest tried to fly off but Vegeta stopped Saturn

"No you don't Saturn no piece of garbage tries to hurt my flesh in blood or my pride big bang attack" Yelled Vegeta

Vegeta Brings out big charge of blue energy turning it into a ball and blasts moon to out of space killing him from suffocation in space

...

"Idiot" said Vegeta

Meanwhile in south city Saiyan warriors started guarding the entrance to the ship of their Master Froze at that exact instant Moon arrived at the ship and entered it heading to the main deck up to Master Froze who was in a bad mood

"Master Froze sire it's me Moon you sent us to find the dragon balls remember" said Moon

"Yes i Remember did you get one or not?" asked Froze

"Well no Master Froze we lost two Saiyan warriors defeated us we took care of their Grandsons but the two warriors from earth were too strong Saturn and Keta are dead " replied Moon

"Where were you?" asked Froze

"I was there before i came here again" replied Moon

...

Froze started tapping his finger on his hovering spacepod in anger seeming that Moon couldn't complete his objective

"How is it that you couldn't do a direct thing i said you call yourself men how dare you show your face here you disgrace" Yelled Froze

Master Froze looked at Kilza and smiled at him as he nodded at him Kilza kicked Moon into the wall instantly killing him

"That will be the last time you send space pirates to do your handy work but anyway why don't we go find some more places to search Kilza and Celer

"Yes sire" replied Celer

...

Celer and Kilza Nodded at Froze as they flew off through the air heading to the west area passing the revived Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr who flew off to look for Dragon balls

Back at the Mountain area The Z Fighters were resting up

"There's something i don't quite understand why is it they are attacked us" Said Piccolo

"You Nameks don't get it do you us Saiyans did alot of dirty work back in the days that you namek would of never survived" said Vegeta

...

"I think someone is close holy cow do you feel that energy it's coming from south city" Yelled Piccolo

They all sensed two power levels but then the third one was more stronger than ever almost as strong as buu 

"Wait where's the boys?" asked Gohan

"What there not here oh no unless there heading for west city for the dragon radar outside capsule corp" Replied Goku

Goku nodded at Vegeta as they flew off to warn Master Keto that his Villagers are in dangers

...

"Some New Villians have arrived Goku and Friends better watch out and will they find Master Keto or the Villagers find out next time on Dragon Ball XD


	8. The Search for Master Keto Begins

Last Time on Dragon Ball XD the boys were overpowered by These new henchmen until Android 18 stepped in and killed them both now that they have noticed a new power heading for Master Keto and his villagers they are on the run meanwhile the boys are getting the dragon radar from west city can the z warriors find the villagers before Master froze find out today on Dragon Ball XD

...

Meanwhile Master Froze is flying off in his flying pod when his scouter indicates something rather odd  
"Well indeed saiyan children heading to west city are they hmm" said Froze

"Should we go destroy them sire?" asked Celer

"Not yet lets focus on getting those dragon balls for now they pose no threat they are children after all" replied Froze

Celer Nodded as they continued to fly off to the villagers

Meanwhile back in west city the two young warriors Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are getting the dragon radar when Goku Jr sense's a strong power heading their direction

..  
"I got the Dragon radar Goku Jr um what's wrong with you?" asked Vegeta Jr  
Goku Jr concentrated closely and sensed two other powers coming their way  
"Vegeta Jr we have to leave now these men mean business" Said Goku Jr  
Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr run off behind capsule corp and start masking their power levels  
...

...  
Meanwhile at Kami's lookout Goku and Friends return there to think of a plan against the attacks from those guards  
"Goku we need to be smart those boys could be in danger if one of those men find them they could wipe out us all" said Piccolo

"The power your sensing is not far from your average enemy this is from frieza's time he has returned from the grave its Master froze he was trapped in a void long ago by us kais but now his escaped after you destroyed Omega with that spirit bomb Goku" replied King Kai

"Great more bad news we kill frieza three times and now his ancestors want to come back genius plan Kakarot damn that Omega Shenron we wouldn't of been in this drama if it wasnt for your constant wishing" said Vegeta  
Vegeta was starting to get very angry with Goku

"Guys we can't let our anger get the best of us so lets think of a way to destroy Froze and his henchmen but first we better take a visit to Master Keto his the only one we should warn first" said Trunks Jr  
"We would be best to search in east city that would be our starting point agreed" said Piccolo  
"Very Well Namek if you die out there i won't be saving you and kakarot this doesn't change anything got it" Said Vegeta

"Sure" Replied Goku  
Vegeta flies off with anger heading off to find Master Keto Before Master Froze get's there

"Trunks Jr we have to get going but Vegeta is getting on my nerve again" Said Piccolo  
Goku Puts his Hand on Piccolo's Shoulder and looks at him seriously  
"Piccolo Don't let Vegeta get to you we have to find the villagers before these new enemies do we still don't know what Froze is capable of yet" said Goku

"Dad our best bet is to split up i will go with Trunks Jr off to north city hopefully we can find something there before our friend Froze get's there" Said Gohan  
Goku Nods at Gohan as Trunks Jr and Gohan fly off to North City

...  
"I think we better go Goku there is only one chance we got to get to them and you can't use the Hyperbolic time chamber since you used it twice already" Said  
"I know Piccolo but we better find Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr Quickly let's go" said Goku  
They flew off also heading towards West city sensing the boys power levels

Meanwhile in West City  
"Looks Like they left yet they could of attacked us but with luck they couldn't find us" said Vegeta Jr  
"Yeah well we got the dragon radar let's go hey wait there's the one star ball" said Goku Jr  
Vegeta Jr flies over and gets the dragon ball and takes it over to Goku Jr  
"I think it's time we get out of here before they come Back Goku Jr" said Vegeta Jr

Goku Jr nods at Vegeta Jr and flies off with him

"The Boys have finally found the one star ball but can Goku and Piccolo Find Master Keto in time find out next time on Dragon Ball XD


	9. Vegeta vs Kilza

Last Time on Dragon Ball XD The Boys were sent to Retrieve the Dragon Balls But Meanwhile Goku and The Others were told by King Kai about the Great Evil Heading Towards them so now Gohan and Trunks Jr Fly off to North City But Unaware of the Dangers Piccolo and Goku are off to West City and Can Android 18 be found find out now on Dragon Ball XD

Meanwhile in North City the two Saiyan Warriors Gohan and Trunks Jr arrive and see some dead Villagers

"they have been attacked already we are too late Trunks Jr" said Gohan  
Trunks Jr Notices a little Boy Villager is still Alive  
"Wait Gohan look one Villiager has Survived" Replied Trunks Jr

"Please Don't hurt me half of us died fighting that monster i am the last villager outside of the city" said Mike  
"We are not here to hurt you but it's not safe here are you able to fly?" asked Gohan  
Mike Nodded Yes as he flew off with Gohan  
"Do you still have a Dragon Ball Kid?" asked Trunks Jr  
"Well no that monster's henchmen his name was Celer he took the Dragon Ball from our elder which he killed and my name is mike but we have to stop him" replied Mike

"We will Mike" said Gohan.  
The Three Nod and Fly off south west of south city hoping to find Vegeta

Meanwhile in a Mountain North of East City Vegeta is Staring at the sky

"How could those men have been so powerful Our Grandsons had no chance against them and i was almost since meat against them except an android was able to defeat them" said Vegeta  
Vegeta was Furious that an Android could do what he could Not.

"By all means i have to get stronger maybe the Master Keto can do this" said Vegeta  
Vegeta Was Furious and Flew off into the distance trying to find Master Keto Until he spots Android 18 standing in front of him  
"Vegeta what are you doing here?" asked 18

...  
"Explain how a simple machine could destroy those guys but i the prince of all Saiyans had failed" Yelled Vegeta

"Look i don't know why you are not able to beat them but you best be looking for Master Keto as for me i have to find that Dragon Ball quickly before froze gets his hands on it" Replied 18

"Fine But if you die in the proccess i won't wish you back" Said Vegeta

...

Vegeta Flies off heading towards East City

..

Meanwhile in West City Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr had Just come outside Capsule Corp

"Vegeta Jr look i think it's time we split up we can cover more ground cause i sense Your sister Mika is about to get killed go now!" Yelled Goku  
Vegeta Jr Flew up in the air following the energy signal not knowing of what to expect

...

Suddenly Goku Jr Feels a Strange Power attacking outside West City

"Great more bad news someone is attacking those people i have to stop whoever is doing this" Said Goku Jr

...

Goku Jr Flew off to the outskirts of West City but Meanwhile Vegeta Jr arrives near a mountain outside north city were an enemy of great power is almost killing his sister

Vegeta Jr Fires a Blast at the monster getting his attention

Kilza notices the kid and smirks at Vegeta Jr

"You Must be that brat who fought our henchmen and almost died your such a weakling like your sister" Said Kilza  
Kilza drops Vegeta Jr's sister Mika as she hides behind a rock

...

"Mika stay back there this may take awhile you know i am a descendant of the saiyan race and Grandson of The Prince of All Saiyans so you may want to watch your step Kilza" said Vegeta Jr

A Big Flash of Blue comes out of the palm of Vegeta Jr  
"Try this on For Size Big Bang Attack" Yelled Vegeta Jr  
The Big Blue Blast got thrown into a mountain nearby with Kilza Countering it.

...  
"Your attacks are too weak against me kid look at your pathetic power level but i know your holding back" Said Kilza

"Good of you to Notice Kilza unlike your friends we Saiyans Tend to surprise our enemies so be careful what you wish for Said Vegeta Jr

Celer Laughs At Vegeta Jr But he Doesn't seemed to get why he is laughing  
"What's so funny did i miss something?" asked Vegeta Jr

...  
"No but your saiyan race is about to become extinct because Master Froze wants you all dead and that's what i am here to do that and collect the Dragon Balls For Master Froze

"Your friends had a real struggle taking on an android but now that i have been healed i am twice as strong as before watch and learn how strong a true Saiyan truly is" said Vegeta Jr'  
Vegeta Jr Starts Powering up as Celer's scouter reads 465,000

...  
"What how foolish of me it reads 465,000 impossible for a junior Saiyan"

Celer was shocked at Vegeta Jr's Power Level and Vegeta Jr notices Celer let his guard down and Vegeta Jr kicks him in the gut sending him Flying.

"You should really watch your guard Celer" Said Vegeta Jr  
Vegeta Jr Disappears and reappears behind Celer and Punches him in the gut making Celer cough out blood  
...

"See Celer why you've been hunting Villagers with Froze i have been getting stronger remember a Saiyan's power level increases when in battle" said Vegeta Jr

...  
Meanwhile up in the air in the outskirts of West City Vegeta and Android 18 sense two powers which seem to be in battle

...

"That Power it's huge" Said 18  
"Never mind that i got to find out who those power levels are" replied Vegeta  
"Vegeta its not Goku or Piccolo it can't be" said 18  
18 flew off to the nearby Village to grab the 6 star dragon ball.

...

"Right that's the six star ball it's time to find the rest" Said 18  
Android 18 flew off into the distance heading south west of north city.

"I better find those boys before they get themselves killed" Said Vegeta

Vegeta Flew off following the power levels fighting at the Mountain were Vegeta and Goku First met.  
"It's been along time coming to this place it feels like just yesterday

...

(Flash Back)  
Vegeta Charges his Galick Gun as Does Goku's Kamehameha  
"This is the end of earth Kakarot Galic Gun fire!" Yelled  
"Kamehameha!" Yelled Goku

...  
Both Beams Collided with each other but Goku's was Stronger and blew the Gallic gun away from Vegeta.

"You always were the best Kakarot no matter how hard we fought the time has come for me to step forward and save this planet just as you intended when we finished Omega Shenron said Vegeta

...

"Your going off to train aren't you?" asked Vegeta  
Goku smiled and nodded while on Shenron's head  
"Ssh their in your hands now Until we meet again guys" said Goku

(End of Flashback)

...

"Now it's time for me to protect this planet you may be here but for now i am it's savior not you" said Vegeta

Vegeta continues to fly off heading towards the area were Vegeta Jr is Fighting as he Finally lands on the mountain rock he notices Vegeta Jr Fighting another Saiyan with a tail

...

"How can this be i thought the Saiyan race had only four of us well i guess we should see if my great grandson can finally defeat him" said Vegeta  
"So you still think i'm not strong Kilza?" asked Vegeta Jr  
"Your out of your mind kid there is no way you are any match for the likes of me." Said Kilza

...

Kilza Sends out a Red Energy Blast coming from his body and collects it in his hands  
"This has enough power to destroy half the planet kid" Said Kilza

...  
"That Attack i can't stop it No Kilza that's enough" Yelled Vegeta Jr  
"Special Typhoon cannon" Yelled Kilza

The Blast was about to kill Vegeta Jr until the blast was sent into space by Vegeta's arm

...

"Vegeta Jr it's time you let me handle this trust me" said Vegeta  
"But why i could of taken him down" replied Vegeta Jr

Vegeta Jr was starting to get very angry but knew that his great grandfather was right

"Dare stop my attack Vegeta Jr who ever this guy is he will soon die" said Kilza

...

"Hmph that's what i would expect from a low class scum like yourself" replied Vegeta

...  
Vegeta Smirks while Kilza gets furious with rage

Vegeta Jr Could hardly even move while battling Kilza and all he could do is rest

"Grandpa Vegeta stop him please" said Vegeta Jr  
Vegeta Nodded as he stared at Kilza and finally flew at him and attacked

...  
"Vegeta Jr Has Done all he could against Kilza but Now Vegeta has brought him a little time will Vegeta be able to stop Kilza or will this be the end of Vegeta Jr find out next time on Dragon Ball XD


	10. Baby Returns (Mystery Behind Blue Balls)

Last Time on XD Vegeta Jr Had Done all he could against Kilza but Now Vegeta has brought him a little time will Vegeta be able to stop Kilza or will this be the end of Vegeta Jr find out find out now on Dragon Ball XD

Meanwhile in The Mountain area not too far from west city Vegeta and Kilza were fighting

...

"Vegeta Jr i want you to leave now go quickly there's no time to waste" said Vegeta  
"Wait What about you?" asked Vegeta Jr

Vegeta started to get furious

"I said go now!" Yelled Vegeta

Vegeta jr flew off to the south while Vegeta got punched by Kilza but Vegeta smirked at Kilza

..

"Was that your best shot" replied Vegeta

Kilza was getting very angry now and Vegeta started laughing  
"why you no good saiyan you will die!" Yelled Kilza

"Special Typhoon Attack!" Yelled Kilza

But before he could blast Vegeta he got blasted in the face by him

"You really think the same attack works on me your pathetic" said Vegeta

Vegeta flies at Kilza and punches him in the gut the throws him to the ground

"enough of the games Kilza Final Flash!" Yelled Vegeta

...

A Bright Yellow color blast flew straight at Kilza blowing the ground up

"Almost too easy" said Vegeta

Throughout the rubble Vegeta notice Kilza was still alive with hardly a scratch on him

"What no way impossible how could you be alive asked Vegeta  
"Vegeta i am not like those guys you faced before i am one of Master Froze's elite warriors you are nothing but a monkey" Yelled Kilza

...  
"Shame Really your Just like my old nemesis Frieza and his henchmen all stupid to know whats right in front of them the prince of all saiyans and more importantly a super saiyan! said Vegeta

"How dare you compare me to them i am more stronger than those bone heads of Frieza" Said Kilza

"See that's what makes you get killed your arrogance is overwhelming of the normal man" replied Vegeta

...

Kilza Puts out his hand and concentrates his energy into his hand directing it at Vegeta who continues to fly towards him

"Super Tonic Dragon Ray" Yelled Kilza

The goes through Vegeta but through the blast Vegeta had barely a scratch on him as well

"That blast has no effect on me Kilza as i told you before i am now going to kill you" said Vegeta

Vegeta Transforms into a Super Saiyan and Kilza is shocked at Vegeta's power

...

"How can this be i thought the Saiyan race had only four of us well i guess we should see if my great grandson can finally defeat him" said Vegeta  
"So you still think i'm not strong Kilza?" asked Vegeta Jr  
"Your out of your mind kid there is no way you are any match for the likes of me." Said Kilza

...

Kilza Sends out a Red Energy Blast coming from his body and collects it in his hands  
"This has enough power to destroy half the planet kid" Said Kilza

...  
"That Attack i can't stop it No Kilza that's enough" Yelled Vegeta Jr  
"Special Typhoon cannon" Yelled Kilza

The Blast was about to kill Vegeta Jr until the blast was sent into space by Vegeta's arm

...

"Vegeta Jr it's time you let me handle this trust me" said Vegeta  
"But why i could of taken him down" replied Vegeta Jr

Vegeta Jr was starting to get very angry but knew that his great grandfather was right

"Dare stop my attack Vegeta Jr who ever this guy is he will soon die" said Kilza

...

"Hmph that's what i would expect from a low class scum like yourself" replied Vegeta

...  
Vegeta Smirks while Kilza gets furious with rage

Vegeta Jr Could hardly even move while battling Kilza and all he could do is rest

"Grandpa Vegeta stop him please" said Vegeta Jr

...  
Vegeta Nodded as he stared at Kilza and finally flew at him and attacked

"Alright your fight is with me Kilza" said Vegeta

Vegeta and Kilza start fighting in the air putting out everything they got

"Not bad for a henchmen" said Vegeta

...

"Yes well I am much stronger than those weaklings of Frieza or the ginyu force" replied Kilza

"alright try this Vegeta Kilza thoppon splash!" yelled Kilza

A beam of black power hover above Kilza and without hesitation throws it at Vegeta

"That could destroy this planet and the next i have to stop it but how?" asked Vegeta

Vegeta was trying to find out and idea until he thought of his new attack

"That's it Here it goes Super Final Shine attack!" yelled Vegeta

...

Concentrates blue and green energy in his right hand while the black ball of energy is getting closer he finally release the last bit of energy at the black ball

"This is the end for you Kilza" Said Vegeta

The Two beams Struggle very hard not giving an inch Kilza Tries to push it back but Vegeta's Super Final shine attack overwhelms the black energy killing Kilza.

"Finally it's over" said Vegeta

...

Meanwhile in north city Goku Jr sensed a power attacking a girl and headed to the parts of west city

"Who could be giving all that power" said Goku Jr

Goku Jr landed on the moutain just above where the girl was getting attacked

"Wait thats grandma i got to stop this wait isn't that them blue things i was told about along time ago " said Goku Jr

...

(Flashback)

"Kid i think i should tell you a little story" said Master band

"Huh a story i don't really have time for a story" replied Goku Jr

Goku jr goes to walk off away from the man at the palace

"I know of your Great Grandpa and Shenron" said Master band

...

Goku Jr stopped and went back to the man

...

"Wait how do you know my great grandpa" asked Goku Jr

"Well see i have these blue balls here they can't sell for some reason and i just don't know why" replied Master Band

"Yeah they just look like blue balls wait a minute it has a two star on it can this be a dragon ball?" asked Goku Jr

"Wait What a dragon ball i thought they were orange" replied master band

...

"no see my great grandpa told me of Imecka and these great shiny nblue things but no one every told me that they were real i always thought they were just fairy tales but from what i was told by my great grandpa was the blue star balls come from just outside the milky way" Said Goku Jr

...

"Wait so your telling me these are the Great blue Dragon Balls?" asked Master band

"Yes they are from what grandpa Goku told me" replied Goku Jr

(End of Flashback)

...

"I remember now that's the two star ball i couldn't find the rest but grandma is going to be killed if i don't do something quickly" Said Goku Jr

Goku Jr landed on the ground and stood towards the Monster

"Wait your baby how can you be alive you died by my great grandpa?" asked Goku Jr

...

"Your Grandpa's attack did not destroy me completely one of my cells stayed dormant in a laboratory for 1000 and i have growing stronger and stronger now you will fight or perish Saiyan scum" Said Baby

"If my grandpa can beat you then so can i" said Goku Jr

"Well see about that since your the great grandson of the saiyan who defeated me it will be my pleasure reducing you into ashes" replied Baby

...  
Baby has returned seeking Vengeance on the saiyans that killed him over 1000 years ago Goku Jr is staring face to face with the guy who almost destroyed his Great grandpa Goku can he stop Baby from wrecking havoc and now Kilza is dead what will happen next find out next time on Dragon Ball XD" Said Narrator


	11. Fearless Till The End

Last Time on XD Vegeta Killed Kilza in the effort of saving his great grandson but meanwhile Pan was about to get attacked until Goku Jr stepped in can he Defeat The Monster who almost killed the saiyan race all those years ago.

...

Meanwhile in north city The Monster was about to kill pan

...

"Baby no don't" said Pan

Baby lets out his evil laugh and begins to attack her

"Leave my Grandma alone right Now " yelled Goku Jr

...

"Wait a Minute you looks like Goku but your not him who are you" asked Baby

"For your information Baby i am the great grandson of Goku my name is Goku Jr" said Goku Jr

Baby Lets out another evil laugh

"Well killing Goku was my main goal but since your his great grandson i would be more then happy to kill you first" replied Baby

"Baby i will not let you hurt anyone you leave my grandma out of this it's between me and you" said Goku Jr

...

"Well see here Saiyan you die right here and now i am a proud Tuffle and all the saiyan race will die today replied Baby

"I maybe a Saiyan but i am not going to let you hurt anyone else" said Goku Jr

Goku Jr and Baby Starts Fighting in the air taking blow after blow until they separate

"Boy his a lot stronger then Grandpa told me" said Goku Jr

...

"This Kid is good but no dirty saiyan rugrat will defeat the likes of me" whispered Baby

"Enough of the chit chat Baby i know your up to something now spit it out " said Goku Jr

"Shut your mouth" Yelled Baby

Baby flew at Goku Jr and kicked him to the ground while Goku Jr and Baby was about to use his rapid fire until Goku Jr Dissappeared

..

"Where did he go?" asked Baby

Baby Turned around and got kicked in the face by Goku Jr

"That's it Goku Jr you are finished" Yelled Baby

"Super Gallic Gun!" Yelled Baby

"Oh no you don't Kamehameha!" Yelled Goku Jr

...

Baby Uses his Gallic Gun attack on Goku but his blast gets held back by Goku Jr's Kamehameha wave

"You won't win Baby i promise you that" said Goku Jr

"Good Luck" Replied Baby

The Two Blasts meet and both Goku Jr and Baby are knocked away by both the blast sending them to the ground

...

Baby & Goku Jr start to catch their breath and fly at each other and start fighting again

"You dirty runt this isn't over" said Baby

"We'll see" replied Goku Jr

...

Meanwhile at the mountain just outside of west city were the battle is Vegeta Senses a power and is shocked from it

...

"What no way impossible how could he be alive Baby is back well looks like i better step in and lend hand this time kakarot will not stand in my way" said Vegeta

"The last time i was controlled by that freak i shall never be controlled again not by him or that wizard babadi long ago" said Vegeta

Vegeta Keeps Flying until he catches up with Goku, Piccolo and Gohan.

"Whoa who's giving all that energy?" asked Gohan

Vegeta looks at Gohan in anger

"It's Baby his alive he survived the explosion long ago after you tried to kill him Kakarot" said Vegeta

...

"What Goku Jr is in deep trouble Guys we better go help him" said Goku

"Right" Said Gohan

Piccolo Looks at Goku & Vegeta with anger

"This guy isn't going to let up easy from what i guessed along time ago he lasted up until Gohan and the rest of your family gave you energy to keep you in your super saiyan 4 form long enough to beat baby" said Piccolo

"See that's what happens when clowns don't think" Yelled Vegeta

...

"Look Vegeta We can stand here arguing or we can go help Goku Jr and it looks like now Vegeta Jr is down there" said Piccolo

Vegeta Jr Flies up to Goku and the rest of the z fighters

"I Have sensed some powers coming just outside of west city which we are in west city so it can't be too far" said Vegeta Jr

They all Fly off to the outskirts of west city to find Baby and Goku Jr

..

Meanwhile back on the Battlefield Goku Jr and Baby are still fighting

..

"Baby you know full well i am not fighting at full power yet" said Goku Jr

"I Know that so am i but soon you will see what a true tuffle is truly capable of"

Goku Jr Transforms into Super Saiyan 2

"Alright Baby let go i am not scared of you i will fight till the end even if it kills me i will defeat you" said Goku Jr

Baby lets out a Smirk and Starts Transforming

"What's Happening his getting stronger and stronger his transforming this is looking bad but i won't give up" said Goku Jr

...

Goku Jr Has Laid down the law but with Baby's new transformation does Goku Jr have enough power to stop him from destroying the earth and will Goku and the z fighters make it in time to help out find out next time on Dragon Ball XD" Said Narrator


End file.
